


Taking Care of Business

by RangoAteMyBaby (FormallyKnownAsFreya)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Creampie, Dom Keith (Voltron), M/M, Reverse Authority Kink, Sub Lance (Voltron), Top Keith (Voltron), Touch of Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 19:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormallyKnownAsFreya/pseuds/RangoAteMyBaby
Summary: Ceo Lance gets dominated and dicked down by his secretary Keith.





	Taking Care of Business

**Author's Note:**

  * For [D_Tofu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_Tofu/gifts).



> This ficlet is the result of my first drabble giveaway for reaching 100 followers on tumblr! The winner was the wonderful Dofu-tofu and now for safekeeping, I'm making sure the drabble gets posted here as well. As always, I thank my winners for their awesome suggestions and I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Ta!

“If you want it,  _sir_ , you’re going to have to  _beg_ for it,” Keith smirks as he slides his cock between the cleft of firm ass cheeks.

Ceo McClain had a penchant, they said, for strong-willed secretaries. It was just a rumor heard around the water cooler but it seems to be true. If newbies were meek or softspoken or overly polite they never lasted more than a week. Because CEO McClain has no interest in working with someone who’s scared of him or the power he wields in his company.

Respect was one thing, fear was another entirely.

No, McClain prefers a secretary who doesn’t let their boss intimidate or shove them around. Which is why Keith’s lasted the longest. Three months running now. That first week he did his tasks, all with a disrespectful roll of his eyes or a glare that had caught Lance off-guard. It intrigued him into flirting with Keith, on and off the clock.

He ignored him mostly, that is until Lance tried to skip out on a scheduled luncheon. It had pissed Keith off. He's worked so hard, made dozens of phone calls, scheduled and rescheduled all those clients multiple times, all so everyone could attend and damn if that son of bitch McClain was going to play hooky and ruin all his work. Keith had bolted up from his desk and snatched Lance by the tie as he walked by, yanking hard to bring him face to face and not giving a damn that it probably cost more on its own than Keith's plain suit.

“You’re going to the luncheon,  _sir_ , if I have to beat you and drag your ass down there myself!” Keith yelled.

Lance had stopped breathing, his eyes wide as he looked down at Keith’s glaring face. Then a flush of red crept up his neck until it settled on his cheeks. A swallow and then finally a breath as he broke into a smile.

“Promise?” he’d smirked his eyes challenging. “Show me what you got, Kogane.”

Those weeks of banter finally came to a head then. Keith practically choked Lance as he dragged him down to the floor onto his knees. Spanked his ass raw and fucked him into the carpet. Lance had a friction burn on his chin for a week and his expensive Italian suit was ruined beyond cleaning when Keith was done with him. That was a month ago.

He’s not smirking now, Keith thinks with a haughty smile. If this was all it took to get Lance to do his work…he’d have started ages ago. Keith’s hands hold tight to his ass cheeks, his boss pressed face down into his expensive mahogany desk, panting and drooling on his spreadsheets as Keith teases his asshole with his thick cock.

“Say it,” Keith commands. “Say you’d be  _nothing_ without me.”

“I-I would be… _nothing…_ without you,” Lance stammers without hesitation. “Please…let me have it. I’m…always thinking about it.”

“I know,” Keith snorts. “You’re not subtle with how you stare. You think about my thick cock inside you at all hours, don’t you? Bet you go to bed at night fucking yourself on your fingers but it’s not enough, is it?”

Lance whines and whimpers and writhes under Keith’s hold. It’s true. God, it’s so true.

“You’re weak,” Keith smirks. “Bet nothing satisfies you like a big cock unloading into your tight ass. Filling you up to dripping.”

Lance lets out another begging noise and nods. He pleads and in the middle of begging again, Keith snaps his hips forward, quickly plunging his cock into his tight ass. Lance would cry out if he hadn’t bitten down on his fist. Instead, he mewls and moans quietly since the last thing he needs is someone interrupting this. It’s the highlight of his week.

“There’s a good boy,” Keith groans as he slides in and out. “No coming for you. The only one who gets to come is me. And if you do well during your conference call…I’ll fuck you again. Maybe I’ll even let you come. Now say the magic words.”

“Please, fill me up… _ **sir**_ …” Lance gasps, his voice a high pitched whine.

Keith unloads a hot dose of come into Lance’s ass with a hissing groan, coating his walls with sticky warmth. Makes Lance give him a sublime moan as it begins to drip out along the sides and down his thighs into his nice expensive clothes.

“No cleanup,” Keith tells him, giving his hair a yank. Not too hard since he still wants him to look nice for his call. “Never forget:  _I’m your boss now_. So you pull up your pants you disgusting slut and sit in it through your call, understand?”

“Y-Yes sir,” Lance nods.

Keith then pulls out, letting the fluids drip down his thighs. With a flush, Lance obediently pulls up his pants and takes his seat. Ready to take his conference call at his desk with that thick come still spilling out of him. Keith in the meantime cleans himself up, resituates his clothes and takes a seat at his own desk looking none the worse for wear.

Lance pulls up the conference video with a big beaming smile and a little bit of a flush still on his cheeks.

“Hello everyone, thanks for taking the time to meet with me,” Lance greets. “Glad to see you’re all here. I have to admit I didn’t think I’d see you, Ronald. Or you, Ms. Amilla”

They both laugh a little.

“Thank your secretary for that,” she says.

“Yes. He was very adamant that this meeting for the merger take place,” Ronald chuckles. “Wish I had one with tenacity like that. Though, perhaps one that was a little less crass? He’s lucky his skills outshine his willful personality.”

“Yes,” Lance laughs a little and gives Keith the eye. “His skills are exactly what I value most about him.”

Keith rolls his eyes at that, yet Lance beams with a fond smile.

“I’d be  _nothing_ without him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like the story? Give it a kudos! Really like it? Leave a comment or rec it to a friend!  
> Don't know what to say? Tell me your favorite part. Or your favorite line. Leave nothing but hearts. Anything to show you appreciate the work will do. Writers love that stuff and I'm no exception!
> 
> Also, if you really like Voltron stuff and want more, check out my other fics. Tell me what you think of them! If I'm stagnating on one maybe YOU can be the one to inspire me to keep writing!


End file.
